A Dark Knight Rises
by bazingapunk3
Summary: Raven has left the titans and is now mentored by Bruce Wayne. He has a job for her to do; is she up for the challenge? RaexRob. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW if you want more! Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Dark Knight Rises**_

**Chapter 1**

_How did I get here, _Raven asked herself. She tried shielding herself from the down pour that was coming down. She sat against the brick ally wall wet and sad. She pulled her knees to her chest, and put her arms around them to try to keep in the warmth. She let out a sigh, and began to put the estranged events in her life together. She reminisced a few memories of her former life. She remembered how Cyborg was always like a big brother; Starfire her opposite, but her best girl friend, and Beast Boy, the prankster, she'd never let him know, but she always thought he was funny…And then there was him. Their leader, young handsome, and smart. Raven always had feelings for him; that she could not deny.

But they were her friends no longer, not since that fateful day.

See the Titans used to have another member, her name was Terra. Raven always knew there was something not quite right with her. Then she had a vision: rubble everywhere, the streets of Jump city were deserted except for two figures standing in the middle of the dusty street. It was Slade and his apprentice _Terra._ After that the young teenager knew she had to tell her friends the truth about Terra. She gave the others her warning, but they did not listen. After a while they began to distrust Raven, and soon out-casted her as if they shared no history. Until one day Titan's Tower was over taken by Slade and his minions, including Terra. The rest of the Titans escaped, but Raven didn't. She was taken to a reformatory where she and other fallen young heroes would be stripped over their powers. Raven staged a revolt and busted herself and the other heroes out of the prison, but without her powers…

Raven's heart began to ache, so much she began to tear up. She remembered her former friends' apologies and pleads for her to stay. But she just couldn't, not after all of that. So she left…..

It's been a year since leaving Jump City and the Titans. She was now nineteen, and still had no place to call home. She just traveled around the city, sleeping wherever her head lay. It was a hard life. All she had were the unfitting clothes on her back, and the small hope she still possessed within her soul. _It always gets worse before it gets better; you'll get through this_, she thought to herself. The rain was dying down. Raven got up and began to walk out of the squalors of Gotham, and towards the inner city with her head held high.

_Coming up next: Desperate for food, at what length will Raven go for a bite to eat. And whole will she meet that will change her life forever!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Raven's stomach began to growl, as she sat on a bench in Gotham's central park. She got up, and knew what she was going to have to do. Thanks to the wealthy philanthropist, there were now cheap marts for the underprivileged citizens of Gotham, to shop at and get daily necessities. There was only two blocks from here. She got up and began to make her way to the nearest 'WayneMart'.

She arrived and opened the door and hitting the bell that let the store's manager know that customers had arrived. Raven began to walk up and down the aisles slowly. She was so hungry; she began to get a headache. She looked at all the goodies. One by one she began to put some of the packs in her pocket. Trying not to be greedy, she only took what would tie her over until his next hunger spell. She almost got out the door, until she heard the word "FREEZE!". She turned to see the store manager and right in her face was a small gun shaking in his hand. Raven looked at him and back at the gun. She then snatched it out of his hands.

"I'm sorry," she said, and backed out the door. What Raven didn't know was the manager hand already pushed the alarm button underneath the counter.

"Get your hands in the air and drop the gun ma'am," a voice over a loud speaker commanded her. Raven hesitated, and then did as they said, "Alright now get on your knees. You're under arrest and there is no reason to resist." _What's the point_, Raven murmured to herself. Brutally putting her hands behind Raven's back, the cops picked her up and put into the cop car. Raven could really only laugh to herself, _It figures_…

The camera lights flashed in her face as they took the first much shots Raven had ever had. They took her finger prints, took what little she had in her pockets. Raven could her arresting officer accumulating a wild story to a man she really could not see from where she stood. "Yess sir, she robbed the store with this gun.. She would have shot the store manager if we weren't there to stop her, yes sir," the officer said.

"Is that right," the mysterious man said. Raven tried to arch her neck to catch a glimpse of him, but failed. "May I see this 'savage girl'," the man said with a sort of chuckle in his voice. Raven noted that he sounded aged.

"Here she is Mr. Wayne, "said the officer. There before Raven stood the great and powerful Bruce Wayne. She stared, in amazement, but also afraid, as this was her accuser. He stared back, eyeing her up and down, taking into account her disheveled look, and the fear in her eyes.

"Drop the charges," Wayne said, and began to walk away. Raven was both shocked and relieved. The officer was just shocked. He took the hand cuffs off Raven's wrists, and let her walk out the door. Raven ran, to see if she could catch up to Mr. Wayne, and thank him. She wanted him to know that she wasn't really a bad person, and the situation was just bad timing on her part.

"Mr. Wayne!, Hi, my name is Rav-"

"I know who you are Raven," Wayne said as he got into his limo, "Hop in. We should talk."

_Coming up next: Raven makes a new friend in Bruce. He also helps her get back on her feet. Stay Tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The limo drove up the long driveway and finally reached Wayne Manner. Raven got out of the car and looked up at the fantastic mansion, and shook her head in disbelief.

"What's wrong," Bruce asked.

"Nothing," Raven declared, "This is amazing."

"Well.. It's home," they both smiled. The walked up tons of steps, and Raven was surprised at how the elder man could do it with what seemed no problem. They got to tremendous double doors, which opened upon their arrival. They walked in, and Bruce gently ordered someone to make some snacks. "Are you hungry?" Bruce asked, and Raven shook her head, trying not to seem too eager. Then carried on to the kitchen, where small sandwiches and drinks were already placed on the table. The both sat down and started to eat.

After Raven had filled up a little, she began to remember where and how she got there. Questions began to arise in her mind. Why did he drop the charges? Why did he bring me here? Then she finally asked, "How do you know me?"

Bruce, looked over the rim of his glasses at her, as he finished chewing. He placed the rest of the sandwich down and leaned back in his chair.

"How do I not know you? You are Raven! You are a Titan!," Raven looked down and nibble a bit on the half eaten sandwich, "aren't you?", Bruce finished now staring hard at her.

"No," Raven said, still not looking at him, "not anymore."

"Oh, what happened?

"Nothing."

"Oh really, because this," Bruce looked her up and down, "This is not nothing."

"What do you car-.. Look we had a difference of opinion, and things just didn't work out."

"Ok, fair enough. Look-"

"Umm.. Thank you for the hospitality Mr. Wayne, but its time for me to go."

"Raven I did not mean to offend you. You are welcome to go whenever you please. But I have a proposition for you. If you come and work for my company, you can stay here as long as you like. That way, you can get back on your feet." Raven looked at him wide-eyed. She could not believe what she heard.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You saved many cities and people all over the world when you were with the Titans; it's the least I can do."

"But I don't know anything about business."

"You're a very smart girl, a survivor. You'll be ok. "

"Thank you," she said with a giant smiled on her face.

"You start tomorrow," Bruce turned and walked away. Someone came and took Raven to her room. She showered, and then laid in her very own bed for the first time in a year.

_Coming Up Next: Time has passed, and Raven has been working for Wayne Enterprises and living at the manor for a while. But what she discovers underneath the manner shocks her! Exciting one coming up so stay tuned!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two years have passed since Raven and Bruce had their first encounter. She started to work for Wayne enterprises. First she worked as an accountant for one a of the floor levels. It was no surprise to see that she was doing well; she was always smart, especially when it came to numbers. She moved her way up to department accountant, and then finally up to Bruce's and Lucius Fox's most trusted financial advisor for Wayne Enterprise.

She was now twenty-one, and felt like she was on top of the world. She had made a great friend in Bruce, and also with some of the workers at the manner and at the office. _Things always get worse before they get better_, Raven remembered saying to herself. And now things were great, she couldn't remember feeling this happy in a long time. Both Bruce and Rave came home from work in the limo as the always did. When they got home Bruce said he was going straight to be, and said goodnight to Raven.

Raven wasn't tired, it was only nine o'clock, and that was an early evening for them. She decided to go to her favorite place in the whole mansion. And that was the library. She loved it in there; he had beautiful artwork from around the world, upon the walls. She hand a small coy pond in the middle of the room, for people to read by. But Raven's favorite part was the books, hundreds of them on the gigantic book case on the wall. Shakespeare, Plato, he even had Crime and Punishment by the great Fyodor Dostoyevsky.

She had wanted to read that one for a while now. So she tried to pick it off the shelf. The bookcase parted and revealed behind it a small freight elevator. Raven's curiosity took over and she climbed in and pressured the down button. The elevator began to descend. To where, Raven could not wait to see. I was dark, damp, and cold. She could hear something in the distance as if there were some type of animal down there. Her heart began to beat fast as she became nervous of what was around the corner.  
>"Hello?" she called out. And then the noise became louder, but it wasn't just one animal it was many. Just then hundreds of bats swarmed her. Screeching and flying around her. Raven stood up in the madness in astonishment. <em>What interesting creatures<em>, she though as she watched them fly away into another distant part of the cave. _Where did they come from?_  
>Raven rounded the corner from where the bats once were. Raven was stopped dead in her tracks. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Her eyes gazed over the gadgets, the huge mainframe computer, some of the some of the souvenirs from past missions, and finally in the corner stood, in a glass case, there sat the suite of not only Batman himself but past Robin's old one as well.<br>"I guess you've found my secret", Bruce said from behind Raven, making her turn abruptly almost causing her to trip. She stared at him, with a very serious look on her face.  
>"I won't tell anyone." Raven said in a voice that was very sincere, but also very serious. Bruce gave out a little chuckle.<br>"Raven, I'm not worried about that," he walked towards her, "but it's we need to have a serious talk." Raven nodded, not knowing what this was about.  
>"Raven, there was a time when Gotham and almost met its demise, but Batman brought the good back. And yes crime is everywhere and things were not perfect, but for a while there was a long era of peace for this great city, and this symbol, Batman did that. Now we both know things don't last forever. Unfortunately I see that the peaceful era is ending, and it is time for the Batman to come back.<br>"Now it is no surprise that I am becoming in my old age, but I need someone to carry out that symbol of hope that Gotham needs yet again. Raven I need your help.."  
>"Whoa, Mr. Wayne, if you are suggesting what I think you are, then please don't. What about Nightwing, ask him for this is not for me."<br>"Nightwing is the leader of the Titans, he has his destiny. It's time for you to have yours."  
>"Sorry Bruce, but that's not me anymore, I'm not the hero type."<br>"Yes you are, why do you think I hired you to work with me? Raven there's a lot more to this job, than just fighting, in time the skills will come, but something that makes you unique is your intellect. You are a genius, not only in the office, but out in the field too. Raven, I need you to become a new DARK KNIGHT...

_Coming up Next: Will Raven accept Bruce's new job that he has in store? Can Raven handle the pressures that you is about to presue? Stay Tuned!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Accepting Bruce's challenge, Raven and her new mentor take time off from the corporate atmosphere, and begin their trip around the world to start Raven's training; the very same trip Bruce himself took to become the very first 'Caped Crusader'.

** "**I will teach you to see things that normal people cannot. Using _**all**_ of your senses are a keen tool to have in your arsenal," Bruce's words filled the air.

(A blindfolded Raven takes a quick jab to the face and round house kick to the knee knocking her to the ground. Her opponent takes another kick, but is blocked by her hands. She brings the training partner down to her level, in the right position for a fatal blow. She takes her blindfold off, and looks to her mentor. Bruce watching on the side lines gives a small nod of approval in Raven's direction.)

"You will learn all types of martial arts: karate…"

(Raven cracks her knuckles, getting into the proper stance. She then throws a solid punch with her leading right hand, breaking a four inch wooden board, and then does the same with the left.)

"The Japanese way of Kendo…"

(Her sword made a _SHIINNG_ sound as Raven pulled it from the holster. She twirled it in hand as she circled her opponent. Finally striking, they began a sort of elegant dance around the grounds in their conservatory.)

"Even Ninjitsu methods, with the use of explosive powders. More for distractions and other dramatics because disruption of ones senses can be powerful agents. "

(Raven takes a bit a black powder, and throws it to the ground with a _BANG, _while smoke engulfed the room. As the smoke cleared the room, Raven was gone without a sound.)

"The Batman is a symbol of truth and justice. You must become more that a mere mortal, in the heads of your enemies; you must be someone they fear," residing in a small cabin on a small overhang in the side of Mt. Fuji, Bruce placed more coals into a roaring fire. Raven sat by watching the flames dance around. She was tired, bruised, and soar. It's been almost two years since her training started, and though her time with the Titans gave her a great advantage, every day was harder than the next. But she had not given up yet.

"Am I ready for this?" Raven asked quietly, more to herself than to Bruce. Bruce was taken aback by this. She had shown so much confidence going into every challenge she has faced so far.

"Raven, you can train all you want. But most importantly, you have believe in this; believe in yourself and what you could stand for. Now; do you want this?" Raven got up and stared her mentor, the former protector of Gotham City, and finally said "I do."

"Then Raven, you are ready."

_Coming Up next: Raven is ready to take on her new destiny. How will she take to a new tradegy in her life? Are some familliar faces coming back into her life? Stay Tuned!_

_***Credits: Some of the montage ideas were inspired by "Batman Begins"***_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"First we'll need to get you your own suit," Bruce said as they traveled down in the elevator of Wayne Enterprise to the basement. The doors to the elevator opened and the two stepped out. The place looked like an old ware house, stacked with boxes of all shapes and size. "This is where I got all of my tech. Back then Lucius Fox, was my greatest provider of the latest material.. I wonder who took over."

As they turned the corner they came to a very brawny man sitting at a very small desk. On the desk was a computer, at which the man was working on. He was so engulfed in what he was working on he didn't even notice the two come up behind him. Bruce gave a little cough, to get the man's attention. He raised his head from the computer, but did not turn around.

"Can I help you?" the man said.

"I would like to see what kind of equipment we have down here," Wayne announced

"Everything down here is its prototype form. Not for sale."

"Oh, I'm sure they won't mind me having a look around."

"And who do you think you—," The man chuckled and started to say and turned around, but his words started to trailed off as he saw who his accompanied him.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, this is Raven Roth," Wayne said. Raven looked at the man, and he looked at her. He looked so familiar to her. _But it couldn't be.. After all, the last time I saw him, two-thirds of his body was made of metal_, Raven thought to herself.

"Cyborg?" Raven asked, almost in a whisper. The man looked down at the floor, and he had a solemn look on his face.

"So you two know each other," Bruce cut the awkward silence with his words. Cyborg shot up remembering he was in the presence of his boss. He nodded, held out a strong hand, and said, "Yes sir, ahh my name is Victor.. Victor Stone. What kind of equipment are you looking for," Vic questioned as he got up from the desk, averting Raven's eyes.

"We're looking for armor," as Bruce said this Victor turned and looked in confusion, so Bruce quickly added, "for mountaineering. You could never be too careful."

"Rigghht.." Victor said, "Well we have the new Adamantine Suit. Three times as strong as Kevlar, and ten times as lighter. It would feel like you were wearing nothing."

"That sounds great," Bruce exclaimed. They spent a couple hours looking over the cutting-edge technology that was out. When they were finished, Bruce took what they needed and left the two by their lonesome.

Victor sat back down at his desk, and Raven stood so she could face him. She had been quiet this whole time, trying to grasp what was happening, but instead encountering so many new questions.

"It's good to see ya Rae," Victor tried to say with a small smile. When she didn't say anything, he added, "We've all missed you—"

"Is that so?" Raven spat back to him.

"Yes, it is. You're our friend," Raven glared at him, "Granted what happened between us, it was messed up, and I'm extremely sorry for it. But we never stopped caring for you."

"Look Cyborg, you were like my brother. You were the only one of them that didn't completely give up on me, but how can you speak for people that treated me like dirt!" her voice started to rise, and she realized she was losing control so she settled down.

"What do you mean were, I still am your brother," Victor said, this time successfully completing a smile, "All I can say, is things were totally different when you left. Star was less cheerful, BB stopped cracking jokes, and Nightwing.. You were his worst failure. He was the worst of all. He became obsessed with finding you, but when he couldn't he became even more obsessed with his work."

"Cy, that stuff is in my past; a closed chapter; I've moved on, and I'm not going back," Raven explained.

"I'm not talking about going back Rae, no one wants to go back to any of that," he stood up and put a loving hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm talking about moving forward from whatever may have happened, but doing it _together_." Raven held back tears, and nodded.

"With you. I'm not sure if I can face the others quite so soon."

"Fair enough," Victor went to hug his friend, and she actually hugged him back. The two began to leave. Walking toward the elevator Raven asked, "Well what's with the new look? Are you, normal now?"

"Psh nah, I'm still me, I just got an upgrade, thanks to S.T.A.R. Labs." Raven smiled, she liked that her friend was still the same on the inside.

"One more thing," she said, "How did you get here? Working at Wayne Enterprise I mean?"

"Oh, things have slowed down, over in Jump City, since Slade and Terra were taken down. We have more time to explore our hobbies. They let me watch the tech, and design some of my own stuff. The real question is how did you get here?" The two continued to catch up as they left the basement. _It's weird_, Raven thought, _It's like we never parted_…

_Coming Up Next: Chapter 7 is a continuation. Lol stay tuned=)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Raven drove up and into the cave, in her newly refined Bat-Mobile. She has just come back from stopping a couple of shipments of drug trafficking down at the docks; nothing that she couldn't handle. The thing that really spooked her was what she found down there. She began to take off her gloves, then her armor. She put on some sweats and put the item in her bag, and got in the elevator. She was afraid, _What does this mean? Are they back? If so what are they doing? What are they doing here in Gotham? Whoa, alright Rae, don't get ahead of yourself; it could be nothing._

She was now in her room inside then mansion. It was about six in the morning and she hand just enough time to get dressed in her normal clothes and head on to work with Bruce. She hoped in the shower, but she couldn't get the hat damned thing out of her mind. She got out the shower and got dressed quickly. She needed to talk to Bruce about this. When she arrived at his door, she knocked.

"Come in," a raspier than normal voice commanded her.

"You're still in bed, that's not like you," Raven said raising an eye brow.

"I'm not feeling well," Bruce started to cough.

"Yeah, you don't sound too great. Do you want me to stay hom-" Raven said, sounding very concerned.

"No, I'll be fine. You're on your own today. You sure you can handle things without my guidance?" Bruce said with a small smile. Raven turned to walk out the door and called behind her, "Oh I don't know Bruce, how will I ever get along without you?" _He's sick, I can talk to him about what I found later when he's feeling better_, thought Raven as she got into the limo.

At the office, Raven wasn't able to concentrate on anything that was going on. She needed answers, and she knew someone that could find them. She took the office to the basement, where Victor was waiting for her. He sat at his desk, with his hands behind his head and had a smirk on his face.

"So the queen bee has come to grace my presence. What can I do ya for Ms. Roth?" he said in a joking way with his friend. As he saw that something was troubling her, he asked in a very stern and serious one, "Raven what's wrong."

"Victor is there anywhere that you could look up any _unusual_ disturbances within the Gotham's docks. Or how about within any labs, or hospitals? Or how about—"

"Rae slow down. Yeah, I could probably find anything you want.. But why do you need to know these things?"

"Victor, can you just.. Can you just do this for me? Please?

"Raven I will, if you will tell me what's going on. First you and Mr. Wayne come down here looking for armor, and every few weeks you come back for some crazy tech, and I know it damn well wasn't for mountaineering. Raven you know I'm not stupid, what is going on." Raven felt trapped, she didn't want to keep anything from him, but what would she say; her situation was not one that would be taken lightly. Raven needed to decide, right here and now: tell him or don't…..

"Oh. My. God." Victor could barely get out.

"Yes, I know, it's shocking, Raven said getting out of the car. Victor followed, but in stunned silence.

"How did..You are.. He just.. *GASP* then that makes him.. Aw man, this is crazy!" Raven listen to Victor try to get grips on the reality set in front of him as she quickly jogged straight to the library. She pulled Crime and Punishment off the shelf, which mad the bookcase reveal the small freight elevator.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Victor stared. Raven pulled him in to the small compartment, and they went down in to the cave. They turned the corner and the wonders of the Bat Cave were unveiled to Victor, "OH. MY—"

"Yeah, you think this is crazy, wait until I show you what I found." Raven took the item out of her bag and divulged it to her new workmate. Victor's eyes widen with not only surprise, but with fear also. In her hand, Raven held a small disk, and engraved upon it was and "S". They both knew where they had seen something like that before; on Terra's chest plate. It was mandatory to be worn, by Slade's apprentice.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think it means?" Victor asked in his serious voice again.<p>

"I'm not sure, but we're going to find out. You get started, you can use the super computer," Raven stated walking towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Wayne." Victor nodded, and sat down and got to work. Rave traveled up stairs. As she reached the master bedroom, Raven saw a small crowd of people standing in and out of Bruce's room. She stood, in the hall staring.

"Ohh Ms. Raven, you shouldn't be bothered with this right now," their young butler Geoffrey said putting a concerning arm on Raven's shoulder. She yanked out of his grasp, and walked on to the door. She walked into the room, and there were a couple of doctors and a police officer standing around the bed talking. In the bed she saw Bruce; her mentor, her friend, and he was not moving. Raven let out a small breath, hearing this, the officer came over to her aid.

"What happened," Raven said, her voice shaking with nervousness and rising anger.

"I'm sorry Miss. He went bed as normal, but he just didn't wake up. One of your house workers found him and called nine-one-one. Don't worry it was peaceful…," one of the doctors continued on, but Raven tuned him out. She couldn't believe it, _I just saw him this morning how could he be…gone_. Raven found herself beginning to cry, she quickly ran out of the room and down the hall. Anywhere but there would suffice. The tears became great sobs, and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. It was agonizing. So much pain and anger building up; she felt as though she was going to burst. She let out a heartbreaking cry and at the same time punching the wall in front of her leaving a small hole where her fist had gone through. She doubled over, still sobbing; there was nothing that could stop it. So Raven sat there and cried a great cry.

_Coming Up Next: Bruce's funeral, Another familar face, adn a WHOLE lot of drama! Stay tuned!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"We therefore commit Bruce's body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life..." the priest was finishing the service. There was a whirl of emotions with Raven's mind. She felt sick to her stomach with grief for her fallen friend. Anger, that whatever forces had separated them. And confusion, as to how she would carry on being the Dark Knight without her mentor.

People began to leave burial site, and head to their cars to leave. Raven couldn't go; not yet at least. She knelt down next to the shiny black casket and put a hand on it and whispered, "Bruce..." she wanted to cry again, but she felt as though it was time to stay strong, "I will never forget what you did for me. You brought me back to life; brought out great things that I didn't even know I had in me. You taught me how to love and to care again. And for that I thank you. And I promise, I will not let you down."

She got up and gazed at the casket for a few more moments. She was not aware of the figure standing behind her.

"Raven?" he said. The voice was so familiar, but different at the same time. It was one that she heard before, but now it was more mature, more solemn. Raven turned around, and looked at the man that stood before her. He was. Tall, with an extremely handsome face, and had a white rose in his hand. What shocked Raven were his eyes, the bright blue eyes that shimmered in the afternoon sun. She had never seen them before; that was because they had always been hidden behind a mask. They looked into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, but in actuality was only a few seconds tops. Dick Grayson, who she knew as Nightwing, stared to walk toward her, beginning to say, "I can't believe.." but was unable to finish, because Raven hurried past him down the grass to her car, not daring to look behind her. The driver opened the door for her, and she got into the vehicle. She looked out of the tinted window up at Bruce's resting place. She saw him kneel, as she did just moments before, placing the flower on top of the box, with his head held down.

"Where to, Ms. Raven?" the driver asked.

"Home," She said.

When she arrived at the house, Raven immediately went to the cave, where her friend Victor was working diligently on the super computer. When he heard her enter, he stood, "Hey, how'd it go?"

"It was a nice service...," Raven said, sounding very down. Victor noticed she still was really upset, and asked, "Do you want to talk about it? Cuz Rae I'm here."

"Thanks. I think I'm coming to terms with the whole thing... Victor, I saw him there, and he definitely saw me too. Victor looked confused and questioned, "Saw who?"

"Nightwing.. But he was dressed as a civilian, but I know it was him."

"Oh wow... Well it makes sense. Bruce was like a father to him, and now we know in more ways than one."

"Does he know.. About me I mean, did you tell him. And what about the others?"

"Raven, I have been with you since Bruce's passing. Even if I wanted to tell them I haven't had the chance. And besides, this is not my secret to tell. You choose to tell whoever you please, but you know I would never-" Victor sounded a little hurt.

"I know, you're right. I'm sorry," Raven said hugging her friend. "So what have you been working on?"

"I found dust particles of zynothium on the disk. It's found in two places around the world. S.T.A.R. Labs and there are traces in the rubble of where we defeated Slade and Terra."

"Ok, I'll check out the rubble first, see if anything stirring over there, then I'll check the labs, and let you know what I find. Oh and Victor..Thanks, I really appreciate this," she said starting to change into her armor.

"No problem. But if you start calling me Robin I'll kill you," he said with a chuckle and a smile. Raven put on her mask, and laughed, "Oh Vic, I'd like to see you try_." It was nice to have him there, and someone to confide in, _Raven thought leaving the cave. And then Raven knew she wasn't alone in this; at least had Victor.

**Back in jump city, Dick was beside himself. He was upset for the loss of his surrogate father. But seeing her there in front of him, it was breath taking. She made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time; hope. He was back in his blue and black uniform, mask on and heading into the common room, where his two other friends were.

"Dude! How did the business go in Gotham?" Beast Boy asked, in his normal joyful voice.

"Yes, I hope everything went to your liking," Starfire, said with a twinkle in her big green eyes.

"Yeah, things went better than I expected," Nightwing. The other two, satisfied with his answer, went back to their pastimes. Dick went to the computer, he needed to find her.**

_Coming Up Next: Continuation of Chapter 8. Raven persues with the case. And deals with upcoming problems in her "regular" life._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Rated M just in case! Also, sorry the chapters are getting kinda long. There's just so much to write! Lol, Well I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 9**

Raven kicked around the rubble. Nothing so far out of the ordinary. It looked exactly the same as the last time she had been there. Raven turned on a flashlight, while entering the ragged building. It made a tingle shoot up her spine_. This is where it all went down; where my life was changed forever._ She knew exactly what she wanted to see, it would put her mind at ease. She wanted to see Terra, in all her "glory" in that mummified statue state that she had made for herself, because in the end, Terra still was not able to control her powers.

Knowing exactly where she was going, Raven continued down the hall to the room where her biggest enemy should be standing. When she got there a great *GASP* escaped her lips. She dropped the flashlight, and took a step backward. _No! H-How can this be?_ Raven wanted to cry out with anger. There before her stood... nothing; an empty room. Terra was nowhere to be found.

She took the bat-pod back to the mansion. _This is bad_, she thought.

"Dial Victor," Raven commanded the voice activated communicator in her helmet. She could hear the dial tone, and within two rings Vic picked up with phone. She didn't even let him get a word in, "Vic! Terra, she's not here—"

"What? Oh man Raven you don't think—"

"I don't know what to think right now. She's gone so, what are the possibilities as to what happen? Could the effects just have worn off?"

"I doubt that, I checked that thing a bunch of times; no signs of life at all."

"Well, do you think that someone could have taken her? Maybe someone figured out how to reverse the process."

"Well, that is very possible. If they can create a half human half man structure like me, I'm sure they could get life from a stone." They hung up, and just then Raven arrived into the Batcave to find it empty. She knew that Vic was heading back to Jump City. He had an obligation to the Titans and she wasn't going to compromise that.

"Alright Rae, I guess you're on your own tonight. Computer search any new technological advancements within any labs within a five hundred square mile radius. Start with S.T.A.R. Labs. she obviously had a connection with them through the zynothium," Raven commanded the computer to search the net for any new found data. She started to undress. It was nearly six thirty in the morning and she knew she was going to be late for her following engagement. The super computer continued to search, and sort information that would be useful to the case. Raven on the other hand, left the cave to the upstairs manor, for the reading of Bruce's will.

Raven arrived at the large dining hall, late as she knew she would be. Being the youngest member of the Enterprise's board, no one but Bruce really took her all that seriously. Most of them, were greedy as they come, were waiting anxiously to see who would get Bruce's portions of the company. She sat down, right next to the lawyer handling the will, and across from her she saw him. Once again they could not their eyes off one another, but were shortly their gaze was interrupted by the young business lawyer as he stated, "Thank you for finally joining us Ms. Roth. Now we can begin," he cleared his throat and the room fell dead silent. Raven could care less about what the will would say or who was getting what money; she had bigger things on her mind. She looked back across the table, and saw that Dick was still looking at her with compassionate eyes. _Damn_, she thought to herself.

"And we begin. 'The Last Will and Testament of Bruce K. Wayne: I Bruce Kane Wayne, of Gotham City, NJ, declare that this is my last will and testament. Article I: To my adopted son. Richard John Grayson," Dick took his eyes off Raven, and put a questioning eye toward the lawyer, "I give him two of the fifty-two shares I own the company," The executives started to rustle in the seats, the thought of their money going to so insignificant child was very unsettling. The lawyer continued, "To my new tenant Raven Roth, I give the rest of my shares of Wayne Enterprise," hearing this, the company's leaders began mutiny against this decision. The young lawyer tried to talk over the roar of the crowd, "She know the company well, and will run it with a moral hand. I also leave my estate and everything on and within it in the care of Ms. Roth as well. On this day January 25, 2015, in Gotham City, NJ, I Bruce K. Wayne give my last will."

The lawyer packed up his documents and left the rowdy room. He was followed by the board members. In the room sat Raven and Dick, now not able to make eye contact. Raven couldn't take it anymore; the awkward silence was killing her. She got up as if she was going to leave, and Dick looked at her in disbelief.

"Where are you going," He said in a stern, potentially angry voice. And when Raven said nothing, continuing out the door and towards the library until he grabbed her arm, "We obviously have a lot to talk about."

"No, we don't," Raven sneered, yanking her arm freed and turned once again.

"Damn it, Raven can we just talk for a second!" His voice was rising, and Raven just stared at him. She had never seen him this irrational.

"No, you don't get that privilege anymore; you don't talk to me like that! You treated like shit for too long. Not again." Raven said standing three inches away from his face. Dick's voice went from a yell to barely audible, "I'm sorry…" he sounded and soon looked like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry, Raven. So sorry. I need you to know that. I wish I could take everything bad that happened between us and erase it from history, but I can't. If there is anything that I could do to make you change your mind about me, I'll do it in a heartbeat. " He moved toward her making the gap between them less than half an inch.

Raven had no idea what to do. Her heart said forgive him, but her head said screw him. She looked once again in his eyes, those bright blue eyes. He looked in her's, put a hand softly on her cheek and said quietly into her ear, "I've thought about you every day since you walked out of my life." Raven could feel her heart flutter…but she couldn't; she pulled away from him.

"I forgive you Dick. But I don't think _**THIS**_ is the best thing for us to be doing right now…"

"You do?" He said, with hope in his voice. Raven nodded. Dick asked, "Just like that?"

"Bruce taught me a lot in this short time that I knew him. He taught me how to feel, love, hope, happiness. He also taught me about despair and sorrow. And of anger and rage, how they are powerful tools, but they can only get you so far. If you don't learn to control that fury, then it will consume and destroy you, and everything you work hard for," Dick listen to her speak. It was as if Bruce were still here.

"So what else did he teach you," Grayson said with his arms folded, getting close to her again.

"I guess you figured it out," Raven saw him hang is head down in astonishment, "Dick he wasn't trying to hurt you with this decision. You were always his first partner; no one could take that away from you. He was proud of you, and what you accomplished with the Titans, he figured you made your own destiny."

"He said that, huh? And I thought after all this time he resented me for leaving."

"Well you know Bruce; he was never good with expressing what he feels. But I guess that's what makes us different from him. He turned away from his loved ones. We on the other hand should embrace ours," Raven spoke softly, and put a hand on Dick's arm.

They stood like that for a moment, letting the electricity building between them. Richard couldn't wait any longer. He placed a tender, but passionate kiss on her lips. Raven didn't hesitate to kiss him back. He put his hands on her hips, pulling them against his. Raven moaned running her fingers through his hair and sliding her tongue into his mouth. Without parting their kiss, they somehow managed to get down to their undergarments.

Dick picked her up, and placed her on the arm chair, and positioned himself on top of her. He kissed her lips again. Then her neck. And then her chest, which made Raven gasp. He took her bra off, and then her panties; Raven worked on removing his boxers. He kissed her inner thigh, and worked his way up until they were face to face. She gave him a look, which meant "I'm ready". He entered her for the first time, and it felt like heaven. Her face told him that she was feeling the same way. This was something long overdue. They made love on and off for hours. Finally when they were both physically drained, they laid there in the library, in each other's arms.

"Raven, I'm worried about you, and this whole Dark Knight thing," at last Dick said when he gained some of his strength back.

"You don't think I can handle it?"

"It's not that.. I guess, I just don't want you to get hurt. You know it's rough out there, especially by yourself."

"I didn't know you cared so much," Raven said with a tired smile.

"Oh, you have no idea," he chuckled, continuing to hold her as they both fell asleep.

_Coming Up Next: Will Terra be found? If so, what is she doing back? Our Dark Knight, and the rest of the Titans teaming up to stop the bad guys? Stay tuned!_


End file.
